He's Out
by chicka0903
Summary: Fitz is out and Clare and Eli are scared..rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Degrassi or anyone in it***

Chapter one: Clare's P.O.V

"Eli!"

"What's wrong Clare?"

"F-F-F-Fitz-"

"Babe, what about Fitz"

HE'S OUT OF JAIL! I wanted to scream it, but the words wouldn't come. Soon I felt Eli's arms wrap around me telling me to calm down and everything was ok. But it wasn't. What if Fitz comes after Eli, or me? What if he kills one of us? Neither of us are safe. _Clare snap out of it. Stop overthinking….OMG he's going to kill me._

"Fitz is out"

"When did this happen? Clare-Bear?"

All I could do was stare into those beautiful emerald eyes. He looked nervous. Was he over thinking it like me? I met his eyes again. The thought of Fitz left my mind; all I wanted to do was kiss him. But with the stupid new policy on school grounds, that would result in detention for both of us.

"I-I-I have to get to class, meet me at my house after school"

With that I ran to biology. I could hear him yelling for me, but I just kept going.

**Should I write more….Comment!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Again, I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters…I wish I owned Eli, but sadly I don't **

Chapter 2: Clare's P.O.V

I got home and locked my doors. Fitz knows where I live, my parents are out of town, and Eli isn't here to protect me. GREAT! Eli needs to hurry his cute little butt up. I'm not as scared when he is here. Especially when the doorbell rang, I swear I jumped 5 feet. I ran to the window, no hearse was outside. I am SOOOO not answering the door.

"Clare I know you're in there, open up. Morty broke down and it's freezing out here."

Thank god, it's just Eli.

"Hold on….Sorry"

"Why do you have your door locked?"

"Umm….I don't know, maybe because there is a guy that probably wants to kill me and you right now?"

"hmm…you're starting to sound like me…I've corrupt you well."

I laughed and he sent me a signature smirk .I can't stand that smirk. It drives me nuts, its sooo….hot/sexy. I don't even know a word for it.

"Well at least now I have you to protect me."

"I can do more than protect you if you want?"

He lifted his eyebrows and stepped closer to me. I felt my heart beat pick up. He could make me do anything.

"Anything that won't go against my religion"

"I can do that!"

I laughed and he wrapped his arms around me. I tilted my head upwards and kissed him. He slowly moved his lips down my face to my jaw, then my cheek, then my neck. He made me moan in pleasure which made him smirk. I couldn't stand it anymore. I lifted his mouth back to mine and explored his mouth with my tongue. That made him groan in pleasure. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist…

**Cliff Hanger! Review and I'll upload tomorrow maybe….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep reviewing my peeps3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters**

**Chapter 3: Clare's P.O.V**

Eli laid me on my bed. Within 10 minutes his shirt and mine were off. You know, this whole "no sex before marriage" sucks when you have a boyfriend like Eli. He makes me forget about EVERYTHING! One of these times we are going to get carried away….maybe right now…

I started kissing his chest. This, of course, made him groan!

"You know, I love it when you groan"

"Well I love it when you do to Clare….but I have to be careful what I do."

"WHY! Stop being careful…I hate it" I whimpered which made him kiss me harder.

He started kissing me down my whole body. Then he rubbed between my legs, which made me groan in pleasure. He blushed and laughed. I got out from underneath him, and sat on his pelvis. He blushed another shade of red.

"You know, you're so cute when you blush"

"Uh..thank…you" I laughed.

"You can't even talk. Does it feel that good?"

I started sliding back and forth. I could feel him getting hard underneath me. He moaned a long moan.

"I guess I found you weak spot"

"I guess you-"ding_-dong!_

"Clare, is that your doorbell?"

"Yup, get your clothes on and you're coming down with me"

"um…ok…I'll meet you down there. Go answer it!"

"Ok"

I walked downstairs and there was a bike in my driveway. _Was that Adam's bike? Why is Adam here? I thought he was with Fiona?_ Well hopefully it is him. I open the door…..and it was him, but he wasn't alone.


	4. Sorry Note Ch4 should be up soon!

Sorry to the people who are reading this story and want more….My cousin thought it would be fun to play with my laptop and moved the 6 chapters I had for this story. I am still trying to find them, hopefully he didn't delete them. But I am going to try to rewrite the chapters, and chapter 4 will either be up this morning or tonight!

Sorry Again =D


	5. Chapter 4

***I do not own Degrassi or the characters**

**Sorry about the HUGE-ish delay **

**Chapter 4**

**Clare's P.O.V**

"What are you doing here…"

"I had to come see my Clare-Bear. I just happened to come across transie here."

"Leave Adam alone, he didn't do anything to you"

"Thanks Clare…wait wasn't Eli supposed to be here?"

"Adam! Way to-"

"Yay, now we have a party!" Fitz creeps me out! Out of all the creeps in the school, why did we have to fight with this one, or have this one actually have a crush on me? In his dreams would I ever go for him.

Just then, Eli just had to walk downstairs.

"Hey Adam?"

"I swear Eli, I didn't purposely bring him here!"

" I wasn't blaming you, you idiot!"

"Can we not fight"

" Shut up Clare, this is getting good."

"Fitzy, DON'T EVER TELL CLARE TO SHUT UP!"

"Make me Goldsworthy" Right then I jump on the middle." No! Fitz leave or we will call the cops."

"Oh don't worry Clare, I just wanted to warn you. Watch your backs, and hope your with someone and not alone when I get revenge! Especially you Clare…You could be a lot of fun to fool with!"

"That's it!"

"No, Eli! He isn't worth it!" Fitz chuckled and ran off…..with Adam's bike." Really, my Mom is going to be pissed!"

"Well, that went well."

"You're an idiot Eli, but I love you babe… I'm kind of scared now."

"We're here Clare your fine. You have me, and Eli. We're not leaving"

I love those 2 guys. We're misfits and always will be!

**Again, I'm sorry about the mega delay and this chapter may have sucked. I'm sorry for that too….**


	6. I'm Sorry Everyone

Ok, since EClare ended, I can't write anything about them…. I just lost all thought in it. Now it's on to Cake for Clare and Jake. And Fitz is gone. I'm sorry to everyone that liked this story and subscribed. Thank you! You don't know how much it meant to me. But, I just can't write anymore. So, this is the end of my story.

Hopefully I can come up with a better story and you'll like it better 3


End file.
